Bakuga: Gerra Shakujen
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: la raza Shakujen planea apoderarse de las energuias de atributo y el nucleo de Vestroia. 6 peleadores de 3 especies diferentes son los unicos que podran derrotarlos con la ayuda de sus bakugan. ¡Lean y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

HolaHola n.n este es mi segundo fantic, no planeaba subirlo aun pero ya no aguantaba las ganas de subirlo XD mi primer historia fue; **Bakuga: Amor en peligro **espero y este tambien les guste n.n ya que es un tributo a todos los personajes de bakugan que fueron quitados de la historia desde la primera temporada hasta la segunda n.n lean y cometen sip¿?

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**-Bakugan: Gerra Shakujen**

**-Capitulo 1: El nuevo inicio de la batalla**

Despues de derrotar a Naaga pasaron algunas cosas entre ellas que Alice, Julie y Shun regresaron a sus casas con sus familias y el fallecimiento del abuelo de Runo, el abuelo de Runo era un empresario con muchos hoteles en japon en especial en Tokio cuando fallecio le dejo toda su fortuna y negocios a su hijo unico Ren Misaki el padre de Runo por lo cual se tubo que mudar junto con sus padres a Tokio, Japon. Por lo cual dejo de estar en contacto con los peleadores Dan, Shun, Marucho y Julie, Runo segia en contacto con Alice ya que esta se habia mudado con su abuelo a Tokio donde sus inventos eran reconocidos y utilizados para mejorias del ser humano.

Ahi Runo comenso una nueva vida vivia en una un sector pribado al igual que Alice(ya que tambien eran vesinas), iba al colegio Akimoto con Alice, Runo era porista pero tambien era conocida como la chica mas deportiva del colegio y Alice era conocida como la chica mas lista del mismo.

-Runo y Alice habian salido del colegio y se dirijian a casa caminando-

El uniforme del colegio era una falda de tablones un poco arriba de la rodilla color gris con tirantes, una camiseta escolar de manga larga blanca y que la falda con el nombre del alumno e instituto, zapatos escolares color negro, calcetas escolares un poco arriba de las rodillas y cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Runo: Que alivio alfin terminaron las clases-suspirando-

(Runo tenia 14 años alta de tes blanca cabello tono celeste largo hasta la espalda y unos ojos verdes que imnotisaban a cualquiera, era una chica algo bipolar, muy deportiva, porrista y popular entre los chicos. Runo usaba el uniforme del colegio)

Alice: Siempre dices lo mismo-con tono de aburrido-

(Alice era una chica de 16 años un poco mas alta que Runo de tes blanca cabello naranjoso y ojos marron claro, amigable muy lista no le gustaba mucho el deporte y popular entre los chicos. Usaba el uniforme de la escuela)

Runo: ¿Acaso no te cansas de los trabajos y examenes?

Alice: ¿Cansarme? Pero si son muy faciles

Runo: Claro tu siempre sacas 10

Alice: Eso es porque estudio tu tambien irias bien si estudiaras de vez en cuando

Runo: Yo estudio! el que me quede dormida despues del primer minuto es otra cosa

Alice y Runo empesaron a reir

*mientras tanto*

En el espacio justo enfrente del planeta Nueva Vestroia un bakugan dragonoit se encontraba en una batalla con un extraño ser.

Drago: no te dejare que te lleves apoderes de las erergias Dark!-grito Drago mientras flotaba en el espacio al igual que Dark-

Dark: No existe Bakugan que pueda detenerme ni tu Dragonoit!

(Dark era un alienijena de tes morena alto cabello negro y ojos morado obscuro usaba un pantalon parecido al de Mascareid color negro, camiseta sin mangas color negro con detalles en morado al igual que el pantalon un cinturon morado con una placa con el simbolo Darkus y guantes que llegaban hasta sus codos de color morado al igual que sus zapatillas)

Drago: Aunque me derrotes te detendran de eso no me queda duda

Dark: Ya lo beremos!-dijo mientras lansaba un rayo morado de sus puños colpeando a Drago justo en el pecho-

Drago:aaahhhhhh!-grito mientras una extraña luz cubria todo su cuerpo, mientras se veia a las 7 luces salir de su cuerpo de las cuales 6 eran las energias Bakugan que al salir de su cuerpo se dirijieron a diferentes partes del universo, mientras la otra luz era el nucleo el cual se fusionaba con Nueva Vestroia. Cuando la luz se desbanecio tambien lo hiso Drago-

Dark: No las enerjias. Donde las enviaste drag... !- se detubo en seco al ver que Drago tambien habia desaparecido-pero donde esta-murmuro esto ultimo-

¿?:Bien echo destruiste al Dragonoit!-grito con un tono sarcartico una chica-

Dark: Nose donde esta o lo que le paso, pero eso no importa, lo que importa esque no sabemos donde se dirijieron las energias Naraika!

Naraika: ¿Ahora que?

(Naraika era una alienijena al igual que Dark alta de tes blanca cabello negro verdoso y ojos verde obscuro, mallas grises con una falda negra y una camiseta de manga corta con detalles en verde al igual que la falda un cinturon negro con una placa con el simbolo Ventus y unas zapatillas tambien negras verdosas)

Dark: Facil tomaremos el nucleo del planeta,luego las energias de los bakuganes y por ultimo iremos por las energias que se perdieron

Naraika: Mejor dicho que perdiste

Dark: Callate!-dijo Dark mientras se dirijia a Nueva Vestroia pero choca con un escudo el cual le da una descarga que lo lansa fuera- Pero que...

Naraika: Ya veo. Entonses la luz que se fuciono con el planeta debio de haber sido...

Dark: El nucleo el cual esta protegiendo el planeta.-concluyo Dark-

Naraika: ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora si no podemos entrar al planeta?

Dark: seguramente la energia no nos dejara entrar por nuestra enerjia, pero, si fuera energia de Bakugan seguramente nos dejaria entrar-dijo con un aura maligna-

Naraika: Que planeas?

Dark: Facil ahi que encontrar esas enerjias- Dijo mientras se alejaba del planeta segido por naraika-

*En la Tierra*

Runo Y Alice iban caminando por el centro tranquilamente cuando el tiempo a su alrededor se empiesa a detener y el cielo se tornaba de diferentes colores.

Alice: Que esta pasando?-pregunto Alice asustada-

Runo: Nolo se pero tengo un extraño presentimiento-dijo runo algo ceria-

En eso 2 rayos de colores azul y cafe se dirijian hacia ellas las chicas trataron de correr pero por alguna causa no podian moberse.

Runo: ¿Que esta pasando?- Pregunto Runo alterada-

Alice: ¿No puedo moder mis piernas?-grito Alice muy asustada

Runo y Alice: aaahhhhhh!-gritaron mientras cerraban los ojos y las luces chocaban con ellas-

En eso las chicas abrieron los ojos dandose cuenta de que un extraño resplandor las cubria, Runo brillaba con un tono azul agua y Alice con un tono maron tierra, mientras el cielo regresaba a la normalidad y el tiempo contunuaba.

Alice: ¿Runo que fue lo que paso?-pregunto alice algo confundida-

Runo: ¿No lo se? pero creo que algo va a pasar, algo grande-dijo Runo mientras dirijia una mirada ceria hacia el cielo-

Alice: ¿Estas segura?

Runo asintio con la cabesa

*Al dia siguiente*

Era una mañana soleada Runo salia de su casa rumbo al parque con su ropa casual era una camisa de manga corta del mismo color que sus ojos short corto celeste con y una chamarra del mismo color, llevaba el cabello suelto hasta la cadera y una diadema gruesa del mismo color que sus ojos, lo caul junto con su camisa resaltaban esos ojos verdes.

Alice: Runo!-grito Alice mientras se acercaba a ella. Alice llevaba un pantalon de mesclilla entubado con una camisa de manga 3/4 color fiusha y unos zapatos tipo vailarina del mismo color, llevaba el cabello suelto-

Runo: ¿Alice lista para el cine?

Alice: si me muero por ver la pelicula-dijo emocionada-

Iban caminando cuando un fuerte destello aparecio detras de ellas, cuando voltearon la luz de desbanecio.

Runo: ¿pero que...?-runo fue interumpida por una esfera azul en su hombro-

Esfera azul: Es en placer conocerla alfin en persona señorita Misaki- Runo salto al ver a la esfera en su hombro-

Alice: ¿Eso es un bakugan?¿Pero como...?-dijo feliz, pero despues tambien fue interrunpida por otra esfera pero esta era Cafe-

Esfera cafe: Hasi es Señorita Gehabich

Runo: ¿Pero que es esto?, ¿quienes son ustedes?

Esfera azul: Disculpen nuestros modales yo soy Heinos Acuos-Haciendo una reberencia-

Esfera cafe: Y yo soy Fenox Sub Terra, y somos sus nuevos Guardianes-Haciendo una pequeña reberencia-

Alice y Runo: ¿Nuevos Guardianes?-Dijieron sorprendidas al mismo tiempo-

*fin del primer capitulo*

Bueno hasta aqui le dejo. ¿Que les parecio? los siguientes capitulos descubriran mas sobre esos seres que llegaron a Nueva Vestroia y porque quieren las enerjias de atributo de los Bakugan. Ya tenia ganas de hacer un fic ¿como me quedo? dejen comentarios! son ultra mejo imper super importantes para mi y si no les gusta solo diganme y lo dejo ahi n.n subire el siguiente capitulo mañana pero enserio dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y kejas y si pueden alguno que otro consejo como les dije es mi primer fic y me servirian de mucho buno se kuidan aki los dejo n.n BBYYEE! nos leemos a la proxima! n.n


	2. Capitulo 2: La energia Aquos nace

Lamento la tardansa! esque veran mi madre queria darme solo 2 horas de lunes a viernes tiempo para la compu o hacia mi tarea o me metia el facebook o en fanfiction pero la logre convenser, almenos por ahora y gracias a **Natsuko-Shimizu**, **Zafiro gehabitch**, **Andorea **y** Shion.S.R **Por ser las primeras lectoras de esta historia n.n se los agradesco mucho y este capi va para ustedes 4, pero ya dejmos mis comentarios vienen a leer o leer fantics no a mi XD ya esta aqui el capi lean y comenten plisss!

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**Bakugan: Gerra Shakujen**

Runo: ¿pero que...?-runo fue interumpida por una esfera azul en su hombro-

Esfera azul: Es en placer conocerla alfin en persona señorita Misaki- Runo salto al ver a la esfera en su hombro-

Alice: ¿Eso es un bakugan?¿Pero como...?-dijo feliz, pero despues tambien fue interrunpida por otra esfera pero esta era Cafe-

Esfera cafe: Hasi es Señorita Gehabich

Runo: ¿Pero que es esto?, ¿quienes son ustedes?

Esfera azul: Disculpen nuestros modales yo soy Heinos Acuos-asiendo una reberencia-

Esfera cafe: Y yo soy Fenox Sub Terra, y somos sus nuevos Guardianes-haciendo una pequeña reberencia-

Alice y Runo: ¿Nuevos Guardianes?-dijieron sorprendidas al mismo tiempo-

**Capitulo 2: La energia Aquos nace**

Heinos: Asi es ustedes son 2 de los 6 guardianes

Runo: ¿Como que guardianes? No entiendo-dijo Runo un poco confundida-

Fenox: Los guardianes son los 6 seres protectores de las energias de atributo Bakugan

Alice: Pero pense que Drago era en que cuidaba el nucleo que poseia las energias de atributo

Heinos y Fenox:...

Runo: ¿Que pasa?,¿que paso con Drago?

Fenox: Lo mejor sera que esten al tanto de la situacion

Heinos: Si sera lo mejor. Yo les cuento todo

Alice: ¿Contarnos que?

Heinos: Veran despues de que los peleadores derrotaran a Naaga...

/Flash Back/

Nacio Nueva Vestroia y los Bakugan estubieron en paz. Almenos hasta hace unas semanas que llegaron 6 seres alienijenas con intenciones de absorber ños atributo de los Bakugan, al nucleo y las 6 energias de atributo, los alienijenas al parecer son de la especie Shakujen una especie parecida a la de los Bakugan, ya que poseen poderes similares. Cuando llegaron absorbieron energias de algunos Bakugans pero lograron se expulsados por el nucleo perfecto Dragonoit, regresaron al poco rato con intenciones de derrotarlo pero...

Drago: no te dejare que te lleves apoderes de las erergias Dark!-grito Drago mientras flotaba en el espacio al igual que Dark-

Dark: No existe Bakugan que pueda detenerme ni tu Dragonoit!

Drago: Aunque me derrotes te detendran de eso no me queda duda

Dark: Ya lo beremos!-dijo mientras lansaba un rayo morado de sus puños colpeando a Drago justo en el pecho-

Drago:aaahhhhhh!-grito mientras una extraña luz cubria todo su cuerpo, mientras se veia a las 7 luces salir de su cuerpo de las cuales 6 eran las energias Bakugan que al salir de su cuerpo se dirijieron a diferentes partes del universo, mientras la otra luz era el nucleo el cual se fusionaba con Nueva Vestroia. Cuando la luz se desbanecio tambien lo hiso Drago-

Dark: No las enerjias. Donde las enviaste drag... !- se detubo en seco al ver que Drago tambien habia desaparecido-pero donde esta-murmuro esto ultimo-

/Fin del Flash back/

Heinos: Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vimos-dijo con un tono cerio y preocupado, mientras Runo y Alice estaban en chock-

Fenox: Cuando el nucleo se fuciono con el planeta 6 de nosotros los bakugan aparecimos en un lugar extraño de color blanco mientras oiamos una vos parecida a la de una mujer...

/Flash black/

Vos misteriosa: Los e traido porque e decidido mandarlos con los guerreros de atributo para ayudarlos a salvar Nueva Vestroia

Bakugan Ventus: ¿Guerreros de atributo?

Vos misteriosa: Los guerreros de atributo son los 6 que salvaran no solo nuestro mundo si no talvez tambien el multiverso

Bakugan Darkus: ¿Pero donde los vamos a encontrar?

Vos misteriosa: No se preocupen los enviare a sus planetas, sabran quienes son una vez que vean sus auras ellos posen auras de Bakugan de cada atributo

Heinos: Nos aseguraremos en ayudarlos y protegerlos para que puedan cumplir su deber

Vos misteriosa: Eso espero.

/Fin de flash back/

Heinos: Hasi es como llegamos...

Fenox: Y las encontramos-concluyo Fenos interrumpiendo a Heinos-

*Afuera del planeta*

Dos alienijenas se encontraban hablando mientras miraban el planeta Tierra para ser especifica veian Tokio, Japon.

Alien 1: Las energias Acuos y Sub Terra se encuentran en ese punto del planeta

Alien 2: Lo mejor sera ir de una vez y traerlas antes de que se percaten de nuestra presencia-dijo con un tono serio-

Alien 2: Andando-dijo mientras los 2 alienijenas se introducian en el planeta-

*Con las Runo y Alice*

Runo: Eso quiere decir...-recordando lo que paso ayer- ¿que nosotras poseemos 2 de las 6 energias?

Heinos: Asi es

Alice: ¿Pero como quieren que salvemos al planeta?

Alien 2: eso no va a pasar!-grito unos metros detras de ellas con un alien alado recargados en un juego-

Runo: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Alien 2: Mi nombre es Hikatsi soy una peleadora Sub terra

Alien 2: Y yo soy Kateni y soy peleadora aquos

Alice: ¿Que quieren aqui?

Kateni: Facil, las energuias de atributo, denoslas y nos vamos

Runo: Olvidenlo! nunca se las entregaremos

Kateni: -Dando un suspiro- En ese caso... -Levantando su puño izquierdo- ...prepate para pelear azulita!

Runo: ¡A quien le llamas asi! ¿lista para pelear?

Kateni: ¿Si tu estas lista para perder? -Preparandose para arrojar su bakugan-

Runo: ¿Porque no habre el campo? parece que solo ba a arrojar su bakugan

Heinos: Asi es, solo arrojame al mismo tiempo que ella, para que choque con su bakugan

Runo: ¿Pero porque?

Heinos: Asi se inicia una batalla, solo haslo y veras -Dijo tomando forma de esfera-

Runo: Esta bien -Tomandolo con su mano derecha-

Runo/Kateni: Bakugan... Pelea! -Despues de decir eso arrojaron sus bakuganes unos con otros haciendo que albos se cubrieran de una luz de tono blanco que tenia forma de esfera y fue creciendo hasta cubrir, al parcer, todo el mundo conjelando el tiempo a su paso, exepto, para todos aquellos que tendran la batalla y poseen bakugans-

Runo: Heinos ya no tiene forma de esfera -Dijo sorprendida-

Kateni: ¡¿Estas listo para derrotarlos Acuanoid?

Acuanoid: No necesito estar listo para derrotar a unos rivales tan deviles

Heinos: Ya veremos quienes son los deviles una vez que los ahigamos derrotado

Kateni: Con que creen que pueden derotarnos, ¡Poder activado...! ¡Sijilo azul!

Alice: El mismo poder que tenia Preyas

Runo: ¡¿Puedes atacarlo Heinos?

Heinos: Me temo que no -En eso solo se ve que resive muchos golpes de diferentes direcciones pero no se puede ver quien los da-

Runo: ¡Debe de ser Acuanoid!

Computadora: Heinos, menos 50 % de energia

Alice: Le bajo mucha energia

Kateni: ¿Que pasa? El poder Acuos es demaciado para ti -Dijo en tono de burla-

Runo: No me agas reir -Dijo en el mismo tono-_Aunque odie admitirlo, no se nada sobre el poder acuos, me temo que no podre ganar la batalla, no se el poder de las cartas ni de Heinos, esto es malo-_Penzaba con una gran seriedad y preocupacion en sus ojos-

Kateni: Lo siento, pero o me dan las energias o tomare medidas drasticas

Fenox: ¡Nunca te las daremos!

Heinos: ¡Asi es, nunca permitiremos que se las lleven, aunque nos cuesten la vida... protejeremos a las energias y a las chicas de ustedes! -Dijo con dificultad mientras se trataba de poner de pie-

Runo: Heinos... -Dijo en forma de suspiro-

Kateni: Nimodo, me temo que tendre que tomar medidas drasticas... ¡Poder activado!... ¡Remolino aquos! -Despues de activar el poder un tornado de agua cubrio a Heinos, pero al parecer el agua era rara, ya que no podia respirar abajo de ella, al parecer lo estaba ahogando-

Runo: ¡No Heinooos! -Grito muy preocupada por el bakugan- Dejalo ir -Grito casi rogando la joven-

Kateni: No, ya es tarde, una vez activado no lo puedo desactivar -Dijo con toda ña tranquilidad del mundo-

Runo: ¡Poder activado...! ¡Aquos Desbanecedor...! -Despues de activar la carta parecio no tener efecto sobre el bakuga, al parecer el poder no se pudo activar- ¿Pero que...?

Kateni: Ceo que se me olvido mensionar que mientras mi poder este activado bloquea todos los ataques y cartas quetraten de ser activadas durante la batalla ^^

Runo: ¿Que? -Dijo mientras veia como se empezaba a ahogar el bakugan mejor conocido como Heinos- No, no puedo hacernada... -Dijo entre dientes mientras se arrodillaba-

Alice: Runo ponte de pie, no puedes dejar asi las cosas

Runo: Lo se... pero... no puedo hacer nada... No quero quedarme sin hacer nada, quiero... Quiero ayudar a Heinos -Dijo mientras una lagrima escurre por su mejilla. En eso una luz azul empezo a cubrir el cuerpo de Runo-

Alice: Runo... ¿Que esta pasando?

En eso ja joven de cabello azul abre los ojos y ve como brillaba de un tono azul agua.

Runo: Que esta pazando... -En eso su cabello crece hasta sus tobillos y sus ojos azul esmeralda se hacen color azul agua del mismo tono que su cabello y el simbolo acuos aparece en su frente mientras se empieza a poner de pie-

Alice: Runo... -Dijo en forma de suspiro aun sorprendida por la pequña transformacion de su amiga-

Hikatsu: No, imposible, no tiene ni una hora con ese poder, no puede controlar tanto poder y menos en tan poco tiempo -Dijo casi en shock-

Kateni: Es-esto es malo... -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Alice: ¿Que pasa? no logro entender

Fenox: Runo y la energia acuos se an fundido por completo

Alice: ¿Quieres decir que Runo ahora es...?

Fenox: Asi es, Runo Misaki ya no es humana, ahora es una energia Bakugan, es la energia Aquos

**Fin del Chapter 2**

jejejeje como bieron lo ise mas grande como perdoooon! por la tardansa pero como les dije tube problemas con mi madre -.-" enfin dejen sus comentarios porfavor son super importantes para mi a y ya lo ajuste ahora no solo los que tienen cuenta pueden comentar mi s fics si no tambien los que no tienen comenten todos porfavor n.n

Luego nos leemos SAHONARA!


	3. Capitulo 3: Sobre los Shakujen

AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 3! me llegaron muchas preguntas de los cam,bios de atributo esk veran... si les digo la razon la mitad de la trama del fantic se caeria y se arruinaria la historia, solo les dire k es para una sorpresita k tendran mas adelante ;) y creanme seguro les encantara n.n pero ya aki esta el capi por el cual an esperado en especial una amiga k estubo moleste y moleste pork lo subiera u.u* jejejejeje no te creas! eres una amigua Kharina! **DEJEN COMENTARIOS! **Ya que son muy importantes para mi deveras! lean el capi y comenten tomo comentarion, quejas,sujerencias y amennasas en cuenta xD y regresando al capitulo aki esta:

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**Bakugan: Gerra Shakujen**

Runo: Que esta pazando... -En eso su cabello crece hasta sus tobillos y sus ojos verde esmeralda se hacen color azul agua del mismo tono que su cabello y el simbolo acuos aparece en su frente mientras se empieza a poner de pie-

Alice: Runo... -Dijo en forma de suspiro aun sorprendida por la pequña transformacion de su amiga-

Hikatsu: No, imposible, no tiene ni una hora con ese poder, no puede controlar tanto poder y menos en tan poco tiempo -Dijo casi en shock-

Kateni: Es-esto es malo... -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Alice: ¿Que pasa? no logro entender

Fenox: Runo y la energia acuos se an fundido por completo

Alice: ¿Quieres decir que Runo ahora es...?

Fenox: Asi es, Runo Misaki ya no es humana, ahora es una energia Bakugan, es la energia Aquos

**Capitulo 3: Sobre Los Shakujen**

Kateni: No... -_Estoy en problemas, no puedo ganarle, no con esta gran desventaja-_Penzaba Kateni-

Aquanoid: ¡Kateni! -Dijo sin dejar de ver a Runo-

Runo: Si quieres una batalla... ¡Aqui estoy lista!

Kateni: -No podre ganar, pero, tampoco puedo uir como cobarde- Bien si eso quieres. ¡Poder activado! ¡Tormenta de hielo! -Activo la habilidad. Justo despues el cielo se nublo y empezaron a caer gotas de agua que enrealidad era gotas de agua convertidas en hielo cuyas puntas eran muy filosas, las cuales se dirijian hacia Runo a gran velocidad-

Alice: ¡Runo cuidado! -Grito preocupada Alice. En ese momento Runo desaparecve del lugar, al parecer se movio muy rapido como para ser vista por los ojos de las peleadoras, mas no para los ojos de los bakugans-

Hikatsu: ¿Desaparecio... ?

Alice: ¿Es... eso posible... ? -En eso Runo aparece flotando en el cielo justo arriba de Aquanoid- ¿Pero que... ? -En eso Runo cae al suelo con mucha ajilidad y facilidad-

Kateni:...

Runo: ¡Habilidad bakugan aquos! ¡Gran ola! -Despues de decir esto una gran ola aparecio justo detras de Runo la cual cubrio a Runo y a Aquanoid-

Kateni: ¡Nooo! ¡Aquanoid! -En eso la ola se desvanece y una esfera cae detras de Kateni la cual era en realidad su bakugan Aquanoid-

Alice: Eso... fue genial. La derroto usando solo un ataque

Fenox: Si -_Solo espero y Runo pueda controlar ese poder_-Penzaba Fenox algo serio-

Kateni: ¡Esto no quedara asi nos volveremos a ver! -En eso Kateni y Hikatsu desaparecen, al parecer fueron teletransportadas-

Alice: -Hacercandose a Runo- ¡Eso fue genial Runo!

Runo: -Volteando seriamente-

Alice: Runo... ¿Esta todo bien?

Runo: -Volteando totalmente- Si, pero, ¿Como ise eso? o mejor aun ¿Como supe como hacerlo?

Alice: Ni idea

Fenox: Es por la energia

Runo: ¿Energia?... ¡¿Te refieres a la energia Aquos?

Heinos: Asi es, la energia es capas de usar su poder por su cuenta si no sesabe manejar, por eso lo mejor sera que ambas aprendan a controlar las energias, en especial tu Runo que ya la has usado

Runo: ¿Y Alice?

Fenox: Ella tambien aprendera pero como todavia su energia no se libera podemos esperar un poco

Heinos: Andando ahi que ir a Nueva Vestroia

Runo: ¿Ahora?

Fenox: Si, solo es cuestion de tiempo para que el enemigo regrese

Alice: No podemos dejar que regresen, podiamos lastimar a alguien la proxima vez

Runo: Tienes razon, andando

Heinos/Fenox: Si -En eso toman su forma de esfera y empiezan a brillar luego un portal aparece justo adelante de Runo y Alice-

Heinos: Andando -Dijo entrando al portal-

Fenox: ¿Que esperan chicas? -Dijo haciendo lo mismo-

Alice: ¿Runo?

Runo: Andando

Despues de decir esto ambos bakugan seguidos de las chicas atravesaban la portal el cual se logro ver el final, cuando llegaron a Nueva Vestroia, donde vieron k estaba muy tranquilo, no parecia que estaba en peligro y eso se les iso raro a ambas chicas, en eso rompen el silencio mientras caminaban.

Runo: Para estar en guerra prece muy tranquilo ¿No lo crees Alice?

Alice: Si ¿Porque esta tan tranquilo?

Fenox: Miren el cielo -En eso Runo y Alice voltean hacia arriba y ven el cielo de un color entre Fiusha y Morado-

Alice: ¿Porque esta el cielo haci?

Heinos: Despues de lo que le paso a Drago el cielo se puso haci, al parecer mientras este haci el planeta esta protejido ya que solo aquellos que poseen energuias bakugan pueden estrar ya sea por el espacio o por teletransportacion

Alice: Ya veo, entonces somos las unicas ademas de lo bakugans que pueden entrar al planeta

Runo: Pero... ellos tienen bakugans ¿Sus Bakugans si pueden pasar verdad?

Heinos: No, si son Bakugan, pero, no como nosotros ellos son de otra dimencion

Alice: ¿Otra dimencion?

Fenox: Asi es, son una especie parecida a la de los bakugans, pero de otro universo o dimencion no estamos muy seguros

Heinos: Al parecer ellos quieren ser la especie mas poderosa del Multiverso

Runo: ¿Multiverso?

Alice: El multiverso es todos los universos que existen ¿Verdad?

Heinos: Asi es, pero, para lograr su prometido planean eliminar a las especies que puedan ser un obstaculo en el futuro, como lo sn los Bakugan y los Shakujen

Runo: ¿Shakujen?

Heinos: Asi es, los Shakujen son una especia parecida a los humanos pero con abilidades de bakugan, ellos nacieron con esas habilidades por lo cual les es muy facil usarlas

Alice: ¿Entonces ellos tambien estan peleando?

Fenox: Ellos fueron eliminados por los invasores

Alice: ¿Una especie completa?

Runo: -Deteniendose- Entonces... ¿Como se hacen llamar esos alienijenas copias de Bakugans?

Heinos: se llaman Shakujen

Alice: ¿Como? no entiendo

Fenox: Veras Alice, Runo, el planeta se divide en 2 reynos, los principales y los secundarios

Heinos: Los principales son los que le Dan vida al planeta mientras los secundarios lo protegen

Fenox: Los principales son los que poseian los elementos Aquos-Agua, Sub Terra-Tierra y Heios-Luz

Fenox: Y los secundaros y traidores del planeta son; Pyrus-Fuego, Darkus-Oscuridad y Ventus-Viento. Los 3 Shakujen de esos elementos estaban celosos ya que no los principales eran los mas importantes asi que decidieron atacar al Reyno principal

Heinos: Al ser parte del planeta nunca se esperaron que los traisionara y al no estar preparado el reyno fue debastado

Alice: -Enojada- Esto es imperdonable

Runo: Pero, solo tengo una pregunta.. ¿Como saben todo esto?

Heinos: Facil, cuando el segundo Reyno domino el planeta el principe Pyrus no estaba de acuerdo, al principio si pero despues vio todo el daño que probocaron asi que traisiono a su padre y viajo a Nueva Vestroia y advirtio a Drago

Fenox: De no ser por el el planeta seguro ya no estaria

Alice: ¿Y quien es el?

¿?: Creo qu te refieres a mi -Se escucho una voz masculina detras de Runo, lo cual iso voltear a Alice y a Runo-

Runo: -Saltando del asonmbro- ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: Soy el principe Roilantex Kasai, pero, diganme Rex- Rex era un joven alto 1.80(aproximadamente) test blanca cabello negro, ojos rojos intensos como las llamas, con una chaketa abierta, pantalon negro con detalles en rojo fuego, botas negras con detalles en rojo fuego, con una camisa sin mangas debajo de la chaqueta la cual estaba algo pegada lo cual resaltaba sus bien formados musculos ((n.a: En pocas palabras, un guapeton papasito y no digo mas pork mi novio seguro me mata xD )).

Alice: Hola Rex ^^ -_Valla es un papasito-_Penzaba Alice pervertida xD-

Runo: ¿Querias darme un infarto? No te aparescas asi detras de la gente

Rex: Lo siento Azulita no volvera a pasar

Runo: ¿A quien le llamas azulita Rojito?

Rex: ¡Eres despreciable!

Runo: ¡Y tu grocero!

Alice: -_jejejeje creo que este par no se llevaran muy bien _ -

**Fin del capitulo 3**

Espero y les aiga gustado n.n dejen sus comentarios ya que realmente los necesito jejejeej no importa si tienen cuenta o no igual los leo y tomo en cuenta n.n tambien les recuerdo lo de la copiona de fantics, les pido a todos los que estan en contra de esas "escritoras" vallan a mi perfil y agan click en un enlace que aparece ahi veran un evento favor de dar asistencia y asi poder sacarla de fanfiction y a los que tienen cuenta denuncienla porfavor no podemos permintir que chicas de quien sabe donde vengan y roben nuestras ideas asi como asi es ungusto. Espero y esten bien SAHONARA!


	4. Capitulo 4: En el cuartel

Jejeejejejejejeje lamento la tardanza n.ñ esque tenia problemas de imaginacion u.u veran el tarado de Dan me espanto la imaginacion con sus tonterias u.u* aun asi les mando muchos saludos y agradecimientos a mis amigas **Majito** y **Akira **ya que sin ellas no lo ubiera podido subir hoy n.n pero ya k aqui les dejo el capitulo espero y les guste!

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS!**

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**Bakugan: Gerra Shakujen**

¿?: Creo qu te refieres a mi -Se escucho una voz masculina detras de Runo, lo cual iso voltear a Alice y a Runo-

Runo: -Saltando del asonmbro- ¿Quien eres tu?

¿?: Soy el principe Roilantex Kasai, pero, diganme Rex- Rex era un joven alto 1.80(aproximadamente) test blanca cabello negro, ojos rojos intensos como las llamas, con una chaketa abierta, pantalon negro con detalles en rojo fuego, botas negras con detalles en rojo fuego, con una camisa sin mangas debajo de la chaqueta la cual estaba algo pegada lo cual resaltaba sus bien formados musculos ((n.a: En pocas palabras, un guapeton papasito y no digo mas pork mi novio seguro me mata xD )).

Alice: Hola Rex ^^ -_Valla es un papasito-_Penzaba Alice pervertida xD-

Runo: ¿Querias darme un infarto? No te aparescas asi detras de la gente

Rex: Lo siento Azulita no volvera a pasar

Runo: ¿A quien le llamas azulita Rojito?

Rex: ¡Eres despreciable!

Runo: ¡Y tu grocero!

Alice: -_jejejeje creo que este par no se llevaran muy bien _ -

**Capitulo 4:**

Runo, Rex y Alice estaban caminando hacia la misma direccion de Heinos y Fenox en eso Alice empieza susurrarle a Runo en el oido.

Alice: -Susurrando- Oye Runo, ¿No crees que Rex es muy guapo?

Runo: -De la misma manera- La verdad es muy grocero

Alice: Pues para mi es muy guapo ^^

Rex: ¿Que tanto murmuran ustedes 2?

Alice: Solo platicabamos cosas de chicas

Runo: Nada importante -Dijo de mala gana-

Rex: Bien -Despues de decir eso llegaron a una gran montaña, justo enfrente de esta se detienen-

Alice: ¿Aqui es donde nos dirijiamos?

Rex: Asi es

Runo: Nos isiste caminar durante mucho tiempo para... ¡¿Ver una montaña?

Rex: Ja, mira esto Azulita

Runo ¡Deja de devirme asi o no respondo! u.u*

Rex: Me da igual u.u Pon aqui tu mano -Dijo señalando la roca-

Runo: ¿Para que? O.o

Rex: Haslo y veras

Runo: Bien... -Dijo mientras ponia su mano en donde le dijo Rex. En eso una luz sale dal suelo en forma de linea y toma forma de rectangulo y entons se ilumina completamente de un color Azul-

Alice: ¿Pero que...?

Rex: Andando -Dijo atravesando aquella pared-

Alice: ¿Que? Ehy Runo

Runo: Andando Alice -Dijo siguiendo a Rex-

Alice: ¡No me dejen atras! -Dijo haciendo lo mismo-

Despues de atravezar el portal aparecieron en un gran pasillo vacio, en esoRex empieza a caminar y Runo y Alice lo siguen. Pero Alice rompe el silencio.

Alice: ¿Que lugar es este?

Rex: Este es un cuartel especial que solo las energuias conocen

Runo: ¿Energuias? ¿Quiere decir que ahi mas?

Rex: Claro son 6 recuerdas, son tù, la energuia aquos, Alice la energuia Sub terra y yo la energuia Pyrus, por ahora desconocemos la ubicacion del resto de las energuias, pero como dije, por ahora

Runo: Ya veo.. -En eso Runo se tropieza-

Alice: ¿Estas bien Runo?

Runo: -Poniendose de pie- Si -Dijo sobandose- Creo que necesotare un corte de pelo :(

Rex: Eso no sera necesario, Siganme

Alice: ¿A donde vamos?

Runo: Y creo que si lo sera -Entran a una gran camara-

Alice: ¿Que es esto?

Rex: Es el cuarto de entrenamiento

Runo: ¿Cuarto de entrenamiento?

Rex: Asi es -Empezo a caminar hacia adelante y Runo lo siguio mientras que Alice no se movia solo miraba- Aqui veremos hasta cuanto puedes usar tus habilidades

Runo: ¿Tus?

Rex: Asi es Runo Misaki! -En eso golpea el viento lanzando una gran bola de Fuego que se dirijia a Runo-

Runo: ¡Ahaaaaaaaa! -Grito sin moverse-

Alice: ¡Runo!

En eso Runo deja de gritar y da un gran salto que la deja en la parte de arriba de la arena mientras Alice y Rex solo miraban como estaba.

Rex: -_Nada mal, creo que es mas fuerte de lo que penze-_Penzo algo imprecionado

Alice: _-¿Como iso para llegar a tan alto y tan rapida y facilmente-_Penzo sorprendida-

Runo: _-¿Como diantres ise esto? o mejor aun ¿Como diantres ago para no matarme al aterrizar_-Penzaba mientras empezaba a desender de altura- !Me boy a mataaaaaaaaaar! -En eso aterriza aguilmente(imaginense como un nunja xD) cae de rodillas apollandose en un brazo-

Fenox: Nada mal, pero necesitaras mas que eso -Dijo corriendo hacia ella listo para golpearla-

Runo: Es rapido -Despues de decir eso esquibo el ataque saltando sobre el-

Rex: ¿Pero como...? -Resibe una patada voladora de Runo justo en la cara((No! La cara no! TT-TT))-

Runo: -Cayendo de la misma manera tipo ninja- Eso fue genial n.n solo quisiera sabes como lo ise jejeje n/nU

Rex: -Poniendose de pie y hacercandose a Runo-

Runo: Oye sin rencor ¿Verdad? -En eso Rex levanta la mano y se la ofrece a Runo para que se ponga de pie- amm... Gracias...

Rex: De nada -Dandose la vuelta y volviendo a hablar- Por cierto...

Runo: -Mirandolo atentamente-

Rex: No peleas... -Poniendo una mirada de galan- ... Nada mal

Runo: o.o O/O

Alice: -En voz baja- jijijiji

Runo: -Sacudiendose la cabeza- ¡Como si me importara lo que piensas!

Rex: Jajajajajajajajaja

Runo: O.o ¡De que te ries! -Dijo empezandose a enojar-

Rex: De nada -Sale de la habitacion-

Runo: -Murmurando- Que le pasa a ese tonto, como se atreve a reirse de mi, ¡Ahiiii! ya me tiene arta una mas, solo una mas y se va directo a...

Alice: Runo

Runo: ¿Que pasa? -Dijo todavia un poco enojada-

Alice: Te gusta ^^

Runo: Am... ¿Quien? O.o

Alice: No te agas ese chico Rex te gusta ;)

Runo: ¡¿QUE?

Alice: Lo que oiste ^^

Runo: Pues deberias checarte ese tonto y yo ¡Jamas! -Sale de la habitacion-

Fenox: ¿Porque le dices eso?

Alice: jajajajajaja me gusta molestarla ^^ ademas me di cuenta de algo

Fenox: ¿De que? O.o

Alice: Ya lo veras

*Con Rex*

Estaba caminando en el cuertel algo serio en eso se escucha una voz que proviene de una esfera roja que aparece en su hombro.

¿?: ¿Que crees que haces?

Rex: ¿A que te refieres Ignem?

Ingem: No te agas, ¿Por que molestas a esa humana? Necesitamos ayuda no enemigos

Rex: Tranquilo

Ingem: ¿Que me tranquilize?... no lo haces porque te cae mal verdad

Rex: Se ve muy graciosa enojada

Ingem: Solo espero y solo sea eso

Rex: Ha! No te preocupes jamas me enamoraria de una impura

Ingem: Eso espero mi Principe

*Con Runo*

Estaba caminando en el exterior aun algo triste pero preocupada.

Heinos: ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo trsite

Runo: Si

Heinos: ¿Es por lo de Rex?

Runo: No, es porque no les pude decir ni adios a mis padres, seguro ahorita mismo estan preocupados por mi. jeje en especial mi papà -.-"

Heinos: Tranquila ya veras que pronto regresaras tu y Alice

Runo: Si n.n

Heinos: Lo mejor sera regresar

Runo: Andando

**Fin del capitulo 4**

Espero y les aiga gustado n.n actualizare la siguiente semana n.n a TKM mis lectores y lectoras nos leemos a la proxima ;D SAHONARA!


	5. ADVERTENCIA

**NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES**

Ya habran leido la ultima actualizacion de Majochis-san pues debo decirles que no es ella, una haker ha hakeado no solo su facebook, si no, que tambien su msn y por consecuencia su cuenta en fanfiction. Me temo que no la ha podido recuperar y hasta que lo aga, que no se cuando sea u.u, no podran confiar en lo que escriba o anvie atravez de esa cuenta ya que esa no es majochis u.u. Tambien les habiso que si alguna otra de las escritoras empieza a escribir algo similar como lo que escribio Majichis-san es porque fue hakeada. veran, hace unos dias amenasaron a las mejores o algunas de las mejores escritoras de fantics de Bakugan(incluyendome) con hakear sus cuentas de face, fanfiction, msn, etc... y me temo que Majichis fue una de las amenasadas y hasta ahora la unica hakeada.

*Sobre el capitulo*

lo subire un unos dias mas por lo tanto, no ahi capitulo hoy, solo les abiso para que tengan cuidado y no confien el la cuenta de majochis.

LOS QUIERO MUCHO MIS LECTORES(AS) Y LAMENTO SI ESPERABAN UN CAPITULO PERO NO PODIA DEJAR QUE ESTO SIGUIERA SIN SABERSE.


End file.
